


Whisper in My Ear, Tell Me a Story

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Slices of Bubblegum Pie [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Sam and Dean are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thought about this a lot. Telling Thomas about their lives. Turning the nightmare of what their lives were into a bedtime story is a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper in My Ear, Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to "Your Hand in Mine" and "Singing Songs of the Moon". I might make the stories were Sam and Dean are parents into a series and I'll just add to it when I feel like it.
> 
> Also, I have major writers block today. Here's what I have for you, hope you enjoy.

"Daddy!"

Sam grunted as Thomas threw himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. He could feel the boy's nose nuzzling into his collar.

"Hey, baby boy. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Thomas pulled back and gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry daddy. Couldn't sleep."

Sam smiled and made his way to Thomas's room, gently laying him on his bed. 

"How 'bout I tell you a story?"

Thomas's eyes lit up and he rushed to get under his blanket, pulling his giraffe toy close to him. Sam sat next to him and ran his fingers through the tangled curls.

"So, there once were two brothers. One of them was older, and the other was younger, and both of them were superheros."

Thomas gasped. "Like Spider-Man?"

"Exactly like Spider-Man." He chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now, the brothers had a very different life. They didn't have a place to live like we have. They only had the each other and the clothes on their backs."

"Didn't they have a daddy?"

Sam's breath caught at the sudden interruption, and he sighed. "They... they did, but they didn't see him that much. The only thing they knew they would always have was each other."

Thomas's eyes were wide and he looked like he was hanging on every word. It was sweet, who the little boy seemed to take after Dean that way, always drinking in every word Sam said. He brushed a finger across his cheek.

"As the brothers grew older, they started wanting different things. The older one want to keep living the life they had, and the younger one wanted to leave. He wanted to have more adventures, he wanted to see something different then just the plain old walls he would look at everyday. So one day, when he grew old enough, he left. And he didn't look back."

Sam paused to take a breath and glanced at Thomas, who looked irritated at Sam for stopping. He smiled.

"When the younger brother left," Sam looked down at his feet. "The older one was upset. Really upset, because now he had to fight crime on his own, and he couldn't be there to protect his little brother in case something happened to him. But he didn't try to find him. Not for a long time."

"How come?"

Sam smiled sadly. "He wanted to let his brother have a normal life. He didn't want him to get hurt, because being a superhero  _is_ very hard work, after all."

Thomas giggled. "Of 'course it is. They work even harder than Santa."

"Do they now?"

He nodded. "Santa only has to go around the world at Christmas time. Superheros have to fight bad guys with superpowers everyday. They even have to fight regular people crime."

Sam had to stifle a loud laugh, and almost fell over at the confusion that crossed his face as Sam covered his mouth.

"What's so funny, daddy?"

Sam shook his head and kissed Thomas's forehead. "Let's finish the story, hmm?"

"Okay."

He took in a deep breath.

"So, after a few years, the older one found out that their father was in trouble, so he rushes to find his little brother. As soon as he finds him, he tells him that he needs his help. He tells him that they need to be superheros again, but the younger one doesn't want to, until the older one persuades him to save one more person, and he agrees."

"Did they save their daddy?"

"They don't find him on this mission." Sam took his son's hand in his and rubbed circles into his palm. "Instead, the older one did what he promised he would do before they saved that last person. He brought him back to his home and flew away, until-" Sam's breath hitched, and the old memory of seeing Jessica burn came flooding back. He screwed his eyes shut.

"Daddy?"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw his boy's concerned face.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded and squeezed the hand he was holding. "I'm-I'm fine." He swallowed passed the lump in his throat. "Anyway, when the younger brother's home caught on fire, and the older one came back to pull him away. And then the younger one realized that... he can't have a life without his older brother. He can't sit around in his house and let him fight crime all on his own. He had to live up to the title of hero."

Thomas smiled and nuzzled his face in his pillow. "I'm glad he came back. Is that a true story?"

Sam tucked the boy's blanket around him and kissed his hair. "Yeah, sweetheart. It's a true story."

He watched as Thomas's eyes slipped shut and his breathing evened out. It was so quiet that when Dean spoke, it sounded like he was shouting.

"You left out a few parts."

Sam jumped and spun around, turning to face his brother who was leaning against the doorway with his eyes halfway shut. He stood and made his way to Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressed a wet kiss to his neck.

"Do I have to tell stories to everyone tonight?" He could feel Dean chuckle against him.

"No. I already heard my bedtime story for tonight. Or most of it, anyway." Dean pulled away from the hug and intertwined his fingers with Sam's. "Making us superheros. That was a pretty good idea."

Sam shrugged. "It's what we are, right? I mean, we find the bad guys, we fight them, and we save a shit ton of people. That sounds like a hero to me."

Dean glanced over Sam's shoulder to look at Thomas, who was sleeping soundly. "Are you gonna tell him the rest of the story? With the angels and the big bad demons and all that crap?"

Sam pulled Dean into another hug and rested his chin the top of his head. "I think I will. We got all the time in the world."

 


End file.
